A Helping Hand
by Tylsies
Summary: Harry is on the verge of breaking to pieces, no one is there to help him until Draco Malfoy steps in. With Draco's compasion and trust will Harry be able to pick up the pieces of his broken life? And will Draco be there to lend A Helping Hand?
1. A Helping Hand

Disclaimer: This story is based on J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: Eventual slash as in male/male pairings, possibly bondage situations, and lots of angst. If you don't like any of the above well than don't read it. The little "x" at the top right corner of this box is calling your name.

Chapter One – A helping hand

It was a cool clear evening where the only thing that moved was the wind and a dark haired man. He sat on the front porch of his home—secluded from the world. Since the defeat of Voldemort in his seventh year Harry had lived along. Sometimes he would meet up with his friends, but they would always get drunk. He had also taken up smoking and was losing weight without trying to.

He knew he wasn't heading down a good path but he honestly saw no reason to change. He didn't need a job because he had his parent's and godfather's inheritances to live off of. He didn't _want_ a job because the stares had only gotten worse after Voldemort had been defeated. None of his relationships ever worked out the way he wanted them to. Not only was he famous-meaning every relationship ended badly because his partner only want sex or fame, but he was also gay.

Yes, the hero of the wizarding world was gay. It had been the scandal of the decade and not a few hearts were broken. Some people went as for as to say that his gayness must have been caused by Voldemort as a final curse. The last Harry had heard was that there was actually an organization trying to find the counter curse. He had gotten rip-roaring drunk that night. It was easier to escape with a bottle of firewhisky after all.

But Harry was going downhill at an ever increasing rate and he really didn't know what to do anymore. He spent hours just thinking about what had happened in his past to lead him down this path. There was no doubt in his mind that it all came back to Voldemort, but then again, everything always seemed to go back to Voldemort so it wasn't much of a theory.

Harry exhaled a puff of smoke and put out his cigarette by twisting it into the damp earth. He went inside and grabbed his car keys and his coat. He was in the mood for beer tonight and he wasn't going to stop drinking until someone made him. And he was really hoping that, just tonight, no one would.

-

Arriving at his favorite bar twenty minutes later, Harry was greeted by his friends Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville.

"Harry!" Exclaimed his red-haired friend, "what are you doing here tonight?"

"Well Ron, I figured I'd come out and pretend to be a social creature for the night."

"Yeah right Harry," said Ginny with a giggle, "you were out of your own alcohol weren't you?"

"Ay, you've caught me. Even my own liquor doesn't want to hang around any longer than it has to."

The group laughed at his comment while Harry ordered a beer.

"Hey Hermione," said Harry, returning to the table, "What are you doing here? I thought hanging out at bars was too 'mundane' for you."

Hermione laughed, remembering a previous conversation in which she insisted that revolving ones life around alcohol was too mundane of an existence after all they had been through with Voldemort. "Well," she said, "I'm going to be the designated driver since you must remember what happened the last time this one," jerking her thumb in Ron's direction, "tried to apparate home after a night of drinking."

"Hey!" exclaimed Ron by way of protest, "that muggle forgot with a quick obliviate charm. And it isn't like we left his leg broken."

The group broke into hearty laughter again and Harry ordered yet another beer.

Two hours later Harry was working on his eight beer and the others were packing up to go home.

"Harry," said Hermione interrupting his drunken reality, "Harry," she repeated again waiting for him to meet her eyes. "We are going to leave now Harry. Do you want a ride?"

It took Harry a minute to comprehend what his friend was trying to say to him but when he did he responded with a negative shake of his head.

"I'll get Joe to call me a cab later," he said indicating to the bartender that was filling up yet another beer for him.

"Alright Harry," said Hermione slowly, "try not to drink too much ok?" But Harry didn't respond as he had already started on his new drink.

Staring into his drink Harry found himself alone to his thoughts. Once again he was lonely. He just wanted something to hold onto-something to keep him afloat. He began to raise his drink to his mouth when a hand settled on his shoulder and another on his raised arm stopping him from continuing.

-

Draco Malfoy had watched the dark haired man come in and had watched him slowly slip away through the air of alcohol. It was sad to see what had become of the man. He had saved the wizarding world, and now no one was around to save him.

The blond man had glared at Harry's friends as they laughed at his self deprecating manner of speaking. 'How dare they allow him to do this to himself?' He thought angrily.

When he saw the sadness in the mans eyes he decided enough was enough. He couldn't continue to watch him slip away. So he stood up and stopped the drink from reaching its destination.

"Harry, you must stop this."

Green eyes glazed over with drunkenness followed the hand on his wrist up and arm and eventually up to the owners face.

When green eyes met grey, the blond man's breath caught in his throat; blown away by the vulnerability he saw there he was at a loss of things to say. He was searching for something else to say when the green eyed man spoke up.

"Malfoy?" He asked slowly, genuinely confused, "what are you doing here?"

"I just want you to stop. Come one, I'll take you home."

"Mkay," said Harry sleepily.

Draco realized his charge must be more drunk than he had realized-simply agreeing to leave with someone he could barely recognize.

"Can you stand?"

In response to Draco's question, Harry turned around on his stool and put both feet on the floor.

Draco's quick reflexes however, were the only thing that prevented Harry from hitting the floor.

"You alright Harry?"

"Mmm," was his reply.

Draco helped the other man outside and into his car. "Where do you live Harry?" No response was given-prompting Draco to ask again, "Harry, Harry, where to you live?" Again he received no answer and looked over to see that Harry had fallen asleep.

'Just wonderful,' thought Draco starting up the engine, 'I guess he'll come home with me tonight. That will be a fun surprise in the morning.'

With the car started Draco flicked on his headlights and drove off into the night back to his manor. Once there he brought Harry up to his own room, pulled off the man's shoes and belt and tucked him into bed. With one last glance behind him Draco left the room and closed the door softly behind him.

-

Harry woke up without opening his eyes and found that he very much enjoyed the comfort of his bed. It was soft and warm and those silk sheets were just won—

Harry shot up in bed. 'I don't have silk sheets!' He thought wildly. Taking in the gigantic room around him he decided that the oversized green bed covered in sheets with an assortment of colors and textures, the off-white shag rug covering the floor, and the dark mahogany wooden wardrobe definitely weren't his. This led him to become frantic trying to figure out how he got here and for that matter where "here" was.

He checked his arm and found that his wand was still there hidden in its holster. With that knowledge Harry slipped it into his hand and looked around the room and even under the bed for anything dangerous that may be lurking. Satisfied that there was nothing particularly harmful he slid out of bed and crept soundlessly towards the door.

He had almost reached the knob when it turned for him and opened to reveal the one and only Draco Malfoy.

"Harry!" he exclaimed by way of greeting, "I'm glad to see you are awake. Would you like some breakfast?"

Harry was quite suddenly reminded of his headache at the blond man's cheerful greeting and winced at the volume.

"Oh dear," began Draco, "I had nearly forgotten about that. You drank quite a bit last night. Wait here and I'll return with a head ache potion for you."

With that he left the room and Harry was left staring at his back. Through the pain in his head he wondered why Malfoy was being so kind to him and why he had brought him to his own house. 'Wasn't this my school-day rival?' thought Harry, 'things did get pretty intense by seventh year with the war going on. True he never joined the death eaters but he had enough of a grudge against me without the politics being involved. What is he playing at, is this some kind of plot to humiliate me?'

Harry was interrupted from his musings by the return of his host with a bottle of headache potion. He took it into his hand and after cautiously sniffing it he gratefully downed it in one gulp. Putting the bottle on the nearby table he turned back to his host and said, "Thanks. But what am I doing here? How did I get here?"

Draco smiled sadly and said, "You were drunk last night. Couldn't even stand, and your friends had left so I tried to take you home. But well, you fell asleep before I could figure out your address so I just took you here and put you to sleep. You look like crap by the way," he added as an afterthought.

Harry looked down and mumbled something under his breath and then looked back up at the man in front of him. "Yeah I'm sure I do. Look, I should probably go. You know my car is probably still at the bar, and it's a bit of a walk from here, so I'll just be on my way then."

"There is no need, your car is here already, I had one of my butlers get it this morning. And I would really like it if you at least stayed for breakfast."

Even though Harry didn't want to stay in this house, none could blame him for being paranoid, he didn't think it would be right to deny the man his company after all he had done.

"I'll just go freshen up a bit then."

"Alright, the bathroom is through that door there," he said, indicating the door with his finger, "And you simply have to turn right out of this room and follow the large hallway to a set of stairs and you'll arrive where you need too. I'll have breakfast ready from when you arrive."

With that he left the dark haired man to do his business and went downstairs to wait.

-

Draco didn't have to wait long for his guest. He had only been sitting for three minutes when the dark haired man came hesitantly through the doorway. He looked tense, as if he was preparing to run at any moment but entered at Draco's ushering hand.

Just as Harry sat down the food appeared on the table.

"Help yourself Harry, there is plenty of food here for the both of us." And with that he put some scrambled eggs and bacon onto his plate, filled his bowl with porridge and poured himself a glass of orange juice.

Harry had taken the same selection substituting the porridge for toast and jam.

The two ate in silence for a time until Harry once again spoke up.

"I really appreciate all of this Malfoy, but why are you doing all of this?"

"First off, call me Draco-I believe we are past school boy rivalries," at Harry's nod he continued. "And to answer your question, I just want to lend a helping hand. I have seen what you do to yourself Harry and I do wish you would stop. My reasons are not completely selfless, but I want you to be healthy and happy none-the-less."

"What are your reasons then, if they aren't completely selfless?" asked Harry sounding as if he was afraid of the possible answer.

Draco grinned a secret smile and said, "Maybe we will save that for another day. For now though, you should probably head on back home and get cleaned up. I hope that maybe I'll see you again sometime soon though Harry."

"Yes," said Harry hesitantly, "this has been a pleasant morning. Thank you again for everything. I'll just see myself out then." With that he rose to leave and had only just stood up when Draco's voice stopped him from going any further.

"And Harry, I would be really disappointed if I found out you had gotten so drunk again. I may not have been your best friend in school, but I am here now if you ever want to escape in another way. I'm sure I can offer you an alternative."

His words were laced with an innuendo so subtle it almost wasn't there, but Harry caught it and was almost shocked by it. What was this man playing at? He asked himself. He was startled but not all that afraid, it was almost as if this man was sincere about his proposal to help.

With nothing intelligent to say he simply mumbled a, "Thanks." and left the manor.

-

That evening Harry went back to the bar and drank himself back into his own reality. But no one came to stop him this time. And after a cab dropped him off at home Harry stayed awake for hours thinking of the one Draco Malfoy and he felt terribly guilty as he drifted off into a fitful sleep.

**a/n**: So the bug for this fic has bit me, and has bit me hard. I just can't get the idea out of my head. I don't really know what is going to come up next, but I do think I'll continue it. I'm in desperate need of a beta if anyone is interested. Just email me and hey-if you liked this help me push it along with reviews of any kind. Or I might just give up. And that is just no fun at all.


	2. Can it be?

Disclaimer: This story is based on J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: Eventual slash as in male/male pairings, possibly bondage situations, and lots of angst. If you don't like any of the above well than don't read it. The little "x" at the top right corner of this box is calling your name.

A/n: The reason everyone is using cars is because I don't think it would be such a good idea to be apparating home while completely intoxicated. And I figure that after all that Harry has/will go through he might just want to spend the rest of his life in semi-solitude, you know have a normalish life.

I loved my reviews, by the way, keep it up they make me as happy as the moon is to see the sun.

Does anyone know who I love? Because I really love Rainmage… thought you all should know.

Chapter 2 – Can it be?

Harry woke up the next morning in his own bed. "Thank god for little miracles," he mumbled to himself, eyes slowly opening. But the light pouring in through the window was too bright and he shut his eyes in a hurry. With a groan he said, "I spoke too soon."

He found that as grateful as he was to be in his own home this morning, he almost wished to be waking up in Malfoy Manor and having the lord of the manor bring him a headache potion and provide him with another wonderful breakfast-because god knows how awful of a cook _he_ was.

Groaning again at the prospect of moving, Harry stumbled slightly towards the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. Still bare foot and bare-chested, he yawned while ruffling his hair until a clearing of a throat startled him and in less than a second Harry had spun around wand in hand; poised to fight, ready to defend himself against whoever was in his house.

"Relax," coaxed the smooth voice of Draco Malfoy.

Harry was dumbfounded. 'What the hell?' he thought. With too many thoughts racing through his head Harry settled on asking, "How did you get in here?"

"An acquaintance of mine told me you were at the bar again last night. I was worried about you." He replied, slightly evading the question.

"Oh. Well, you didn't need to worry. I'm alright looking out for myself."

"Are you Harry? Are you really capable of doing that? Two nights in a row you've done this. When was the last time you were sober for a full day Harry?" he said as if proposing a challenge.

Harry couldn't remember the last time he had woken up with a clear head. But he wasn't about to tell Malfoy that.

"Look," He said, "thank you for your concern. I'm sorry if I "disappointed" you, but I'm alright, I can handle myself just fine. I was planning on cutting back on everything anyway."

"Nice try Harry, but you'll understand if I don't believe you. This life you've been living-the life thrown at you-is pathetic. I'm not disappointed this time; I had no idea how badly you are actually doing. But no matter, I'm going to help you. Come now, gather whatever clothes or items you would like to bring with you to the manor and we'll—"

"Hey now," he said, holding up his hands in defense, "why would I go with you to your house? What in the world makes you think you can tell me what to do as if you know me?"

"Harry, relax. You are coming with me because I can help you. I want to help you. And if you don't come," he threatened, drawing himself into a perfect-posture position, "I'll make you."

"Look, I'm not broken. And even if I was, I have _friends_ to help me through it. And—"

"Your friends Harry? Where are your friends now? Where were they last night? Come with me." He said gently, letting down all of his shields and presenting his honesty to the dark-haired man. "I don't see anyone else around here. Come with me Harry, I'll make everything better. You may not be broken but you are falling apart. Let me help you. Trust me."

Harry was taken aback by the sincerity in the other man's voice and eyes. Could it be that he really did want to help? Could it be true that someone was actually trying to keep him afloat?

He surprised himself by saying, "Okay" before turning his back to the blond man and returning to his room to gather his belongings.

-

Draco watched the disheveled man walk away from him and nearly gasped at the scars that marred the man's shirt-less back. It was just one more thing to add to his growing list of questions.

Last night Draco had sent out one of his servants to watch for Harry's possible arrival at the bar. He had hoped the boy wouldn't show up but was disappointed when he received the call that Harry had indeed ended up at the bar again. He found himself more disappointed at the world for not giving any help to this man, than at the man himself.

Draco had watched his school-boy rival over the four years since school had ended. Had watched him received awards, give speeches, be attacked by the media for what he was. And every article showed a picture of the boy-who-lived looking more tired and a bit thinner than before.

Draco had gotten over his grudge with the boy years ago, and came to realize that Harry wasn't just an arrogant, spoiled brat as he had always thought he was. Instead it was that Draco hadn't realized how truly amazing Harry was and how much he had effected the world

After Draco's father died in the war, the ice surrounding Draco's heart began to thaw. Without the constant pressure to be a "proper Malfoy" and with the help of his mother, Draco had slowly relearned the art of loving another person. His mother had died two years ago from an illness though, leaving the young heir alone. He had continued to live on his own ever since.

When he read the articles on Harry and heard the whispers about him, he felt himself growing a soft spot for the boy-who-lived. Everything that had happened to the man was awful. No one should ever have to deal with even the least of the challenges he had been handed in life.

The blond man really wanted to help his ex-rival. He wanted to help make a life for him and maybe then some. But if nothing else he wanted Harry to be able to turn to him in a moment, and for the man to realize Draco would always be there.

Harry came back into the room Draco had been waiting in wearing jeans, and a black hooded pullover. Bag in his hand, he patted his pockets as if to check for something forgotten and readjusted his bag so it hung off his shoulder.

"I'm ready I guess," He mumbled, voice still hoarse from sleep.

"Good, come now. Are you sure you have everything?"

"Er…wait one second." And he disappeared through a door into another room.

Draco watched the boy take two white pills and followed Harry's throat as it moved up and down in a graceful motion to swallow the pills and water.

"Sorry," he said, reentering the room, "I don't keep many potions here, and well, the aspirin works better in the end."

"No need to apologize, I understand."

"Right," he said softly, looking down at wooden floor.

Draco reached over and grabbed the boy's chin softly, looking into his face as he raised it up. "What's wrong Harry?" He asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Nothing," said Harry, attempting to look away, "It's nothing."

Draco gently turned the man's head to once again make eye contact. He could tell something was wrong, but didn't want to push it now. "Well, you'll tell me when you're ready. Come now."

Harry obediently began to follow behind the blond man. He paused when they reached the door to open the side table and withdraw four packs of cigarettes from the top drawer. Putting them into his bag he looked up to see Draco raising an eyebrow at him.

"What?" He asked, closing his bag and slipping two lighters into his pocket.

"I had never imagined you as a smoker. But I guess you can keep those, but after those four, no more. Do you understand?"

Harry looked away and mumbled, "Yes."

But Draco had a feeling that those four packs wouldn't be the end of it. Instead of commenting on Harry's promise he said, "There is a car waiting outside for us, since it's a quick ride and easier on your luggage."

Harry nodded and followed Draco out to the car and slipped in through the already opened door to be followed soon after by the graceful movements of Draco sliding in beside him.

-

It was indeed a quick ride and as he exited the car Harry was amazed by the imposing structure in front of him. He was back at Malfoy Manor and still confused about why he was here.

"Come on then, I'll show you to your room and then we can have lunch and talk. I'm sure you are curious as to why I seem so anxious to help you."

Harry nodded and allowed himself to be led up into a large room furnished in a way that reminded him of his own house. The bed was slightly smaller than Draco's, yet still rather large, it was covered in silk sheets and from the windows hung pale yellow curtains. Everything complimented each other in earthy tones. A desk stood against the far wall with what looked to be a supply of papers and quills resting on the surface. He had a wardrobe similar to Draco's and he wondered if there were any clothes hanging in it. He certainly hadn't brought many with him, only enough for three nights. Poor planning on his part, but he had had no idea how long he would be here.

He put his bag down by his bed and turned around to follow Draco to the dining hall. He sat down in the seat across from Draco and served himself some salad and a bowl of soup.

He had to admit that the food here was wonderful. "The food is amazing Draco, I'm an awful cook, which means I eat out most of the time. It's nice to have a home cooked meal. Thank you."

Draco chuckled at Harry's comment and said, "There is no need to thank me. You are my guest for the time being. I want you to be comfortable here. Speaking of food," he said to change the topic, "you have seemed to have lost a lot of weight. What's the problem?"

"Oh," said Harry, "that. Well I just don't eat sometimes. I don't get around to it, or it just doesn't stay down. I don't know, I've noticed it but it was gradual and I feel fine most of the time so I haven't been too worried." That was only partially a lie, he really felt like crap most of the time, but there wasn't anything truly wrong with him, just stress really.

Draco accepted his answer but didn't look as if he completely believed him.

'Damn man is too perceptive about lies.' Harry thought almost bitterly.

"Harry," Draco asked, "why do you do this to yourself? I mean the drinking and the smoking. Just, why?"

Harry sighed. He wanted to avoid his problems but he knew Draco had been serious about him coming here, and he knew the man would devise some way to make him stay.

"It wasn't something that happened overnight," he began, folding his napkin and putting it next to his plate. "It just happened overtime. Everything was just building up, with Voldemort gone I had nothing to do with my life, everything I was ever taught had been fashioned in a way to accomplish one goal: killing him. I had nothing useful to do, and I'm sure you remember the "scandal of the decade" how the great Harry Potter is gay. At first the only people who talked to me were Hermione and Ginny Weasely, but they eventually got Ron to come around and, well, Neville came as a packaged deal with Ginny." His voice had gone bitter at the mention of Ron's betrayal. "Of course things with them are fine again, but it was hard, you know? Even if they were the only people that mattered, it was just too much to have people going around looking for a cure." Here he gave a cynical laugh. "That was just too much."

"And then with the four of them getting together I fell to the side line I guess. I tried dating, but well, it seems all boys want is sex. And here I thought that ended once they grew up a bit. That maybe they started looking for something more substantial. I guess not though."

"So I started drinking, and it was a way to escape really, along with that came the smoking… I guess it got a little out of hand," he ended with a small sigh.

Draco looked at the man in front of him-he looked utterly defeated. Draco doubted he had opened up to anyone else before about his problems. He also thought that Harry hated his current life-hated everything he did to himself. Draco was surprised by the self-hate radiating off the boy and decided that no matter what happened, he would always be there to help Harry regardless of circumstance

"You shouldn't be bothered by the people looking for a "cure," who you are now is how you were born, it isn't something that happens overnight, or something you just decide to happen. It happens because it's there."

The unspoken "I should know," hung in the air and Harry looked up, as the two men made eye contact Draco knew Harry had understood what he was saying.

"Draco, Are you gay?"

Draco smiled slightly at the man and nodded slightly. "Yes I am, and I would never accept anyone put me down because of it. Don't be ashamed Harry, it's who you are and should people love you for it."

But Harry was amazed. He realized now how much his old classmate had changed over the years. He still had the same air of confidence around him, but now it was less threatening, more accepting and…real. He looked the same as he had at the end of seventh year, if only an inch taller, and his hair was no longer slicked back-but instead it hung to his shoulders and was tied back with a thin piece of black leather.

What Harry was most amazed by was Draco's admission. Harry was someone whom he had fought with for years, someone Draco had tried to get into trouble or inflict pain on many times, they had only been reacquainted for two days, and not even two full days. Yet he had shared his secret with Harry, had trusted him. It was more than he could take right now.

His thoughts must have shown on his face because Draco said, "Maybe that's enough talking for now. Why don't you return to your room and get settled in. There are more clothes in the wardrobe, just tap it and say "open" to gain access. There is also a book case in your room, I don't know if you noticed, but it has books on a range of topics. I will be in my study which is the door to your immediate right when you leave the dining hall, should you need anything."

"Alright, I'll just be in my room then."

The two men walked together to the end of the dining hall and then parted ways.

"If you ever need anything," Draco said, "anything, I'm here."

And Harry was starting to believe him.

A/n: I'm not sure if that was moving things along too quickly, but I thought it worked out well. Tell me what you thought love it? Hate it? Somewhere in between? Give me tips, I'd love them, really I would. Thanks guys.

6


End file.
